civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
The Celts (Boudicca)
The Celts led by Boudicca is a civilization available in vanilla Civilization 5. It requires the Gods and Kings expansion pack. Overview The Celts The Celtic tribes of Europe, celebrated today as the ancestors to millions throughout the world, were one of history's greatest ancient societies. Said to have developed from the early Iron-Age cultures of Central Europe, the Celts grew to become a diverse, yet formidable, society made up of hundreds of individual tribes spread across the continent. Thriving throughout the better part of the 1st millennium BC, the Celts eventually became embroiled in a number of fearsome conflicts with the unrelenting Roman Empire, who would come to suppress, but in many cases adopt, aspects of the Celtic culture during their conquest of Europe. Boudicca Boudicca, legendary warrior queen of the Celtic Iceni tribe, is noted in history for decimating a number of Roman settlements while leading an uprising of Celtic tribes against the might of the Roman army occupying England in the 1st century AD. Although historical records from this period are limited, mainly relying on the reports of Roman historians Tacitus and Cassius Dio, the story of Boudicca's uprising is generally accepted to have gone something like this: Boudicca's husband, King Prasutagus of Iceni, had long been an ally to the Romans and maintained a sovereign rule over his people during the Roman conquest of Britain. Upon his death, he is said to have named Boudicca and their two daughters as joint-heirs, in the hopes of maintaining the rights and nobility of his family line. With little regard for their old friends, the Romans swiftly moved to annex the Iceni territory, and it can be said with certainty that the Romans' brutality in the matter was unwavering. Boudicca was publicly flogged. The outrage spurred by the Romans' disrespect and brutishness towards the Iceni led Boudicca and her people to organize a rebellion with the assistance of neighboring tribes, particularly the Trinovantes. Boudicca gathered a huge force, estimated at 70,000 or more, and marched to the Roman colony of Camulodunum. The Romans, unprepared for such a vast assault, were caught off guard and found no mercy at the hands of the rebellion. The city of Camulodunum was besieged and destroyed, and the rebel army proceeded next to the city of Londinium, destroying everything of value to the Romans in their wake. Verulamium was the 3rd and final city crushed during Boudicca's uprising, burned to the ground and its Roman citizens massacred. In all, Boudicca's army is said to have killed over 80,000 Romans and pro-Roman Britons. Meeting at an unknown site in the English Midlands in 61 AD, the Roman Army and its collected legions finally faced the rebellious tribal force head-on. Unfortunately for Boudicca, the Romans' extensive training and tactics would be the undoing of the uprising. Women and children, accompanying the rebel supply wagons, are said to have come to observe the battle and provide support. The presence of these observers on the field, however, would leave the rebels with little room to maneuver. The uprising was crushed, and some 70,000 to 80,000 rebels were killed in the ensuing battle and its aftermath. It is believed (although no means of confirmation exists) that Boudicca died by her own hand sometime shortly after the battle, the most common theory being that she consumed poison to avoid capture. Dawn of Man Eternal glory and praise for you, fierce and vengeful Warrior Queen! In a time dominated by men, you not only secured your throne and sovereign rule, but also successfully defied the power of the Roman Empire. After suffering terrible punishment and humiliation at the hand of the Roman invaders, you rallied your people in a bloody and terrifying revolt. Legions fell under your chariot wheels and the city of London burned. While in the end the Romans retained ownership of the isles, you alone made Nero consider withdrawing all troops and leaving Briton forever. Oh sleeping lioness, your people desire that you rise and lead them again in the calling that is your namesake. Will you meet their challenge on the open field and lead the Celts to everlasting victory? Will you restore your lands and build an empire to stand the test of time? Introduction: I am Boudicca, Queen of the Celts and nobody better try rushing me! ("Myfi yw Buddug, Brenhines y Celtiaid. Peidied neb â'm tra brysio i!") Defeat: Evil King! You realized that you "won" this war in name only? ("Erchrydus Frenin! Ti yr wyddost mewn enw yn unig yr 'enillaist' y rhyfel hon?") Unique Attributes |-|Vanilla = |-|with the Gaels installed = Strategy — Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Capitalize on the Tin trade Foreign peoples have come to our lands bearing precious stones and coin. We have the resource - tin - they say is vital for creation of their metal weapons and tools. So we should take the opportunity to request appropriate prices for our riches. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Celts * Must have at least 2 Trade Routes * Must have researched Bronze Working * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * Naval Trade Route range increased by 25% * Trade Routes to and from other civilizations generate +2 Gold Refine the Uilleann pipes The most skilled musicians of our country have created a new musical instrument, based on older examples of the bagpipes. It is much more complex, and requires a skillful piper to play properly, but its sound and melody are unique. We should refine the design and make the Uilleann pipes our national instrument. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Celts * Must have at least one Ceilidh Hall * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 800 Gold * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * ((Number of Amphitheatres + Ceilidh Halls) x50) Culture * Receive 2 free Great Musicians Exploration Continued Expanded Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now buying your kilts and drinking your stout. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Category:All Civilizations Category:Vanilla Civilizations Category:Gods and Kings Category:Northern Cultures